Russell Edgington
Russell Edgington is the primary antagonist of the third season of HBO's popular TV series True Blood. A former human druid and a vampire of nearly''' '''3000 years old, Russell is the Vampire King of Mississippi and a firm opponent to the use of the artificial "Tru Blood." He favours domination by vampires over mankind, which he deems inferior. Russell is the oldest, and thus the strongest vampire featured in the series. Jesse's Cult He is present with Brauner and Evil PB who send him and the other vampires to attack Evil Buzz and Ultraman. He and Jesse get into contact with The Squad and order the catching of the Apples of Eden. Russell and his crew capture Katz and Niju and present them to Jesse who tries to learn what he can go on BlackGarurumon and then flip of the Digimon. Jesse leaves for a mission and puts Russell in charge. Russell acquires any human who wants to join Jesse, Jesse pleased with his progress gives a long break to ride his horse or do what he wants. He is also quite impressed with Jesse's savryness regarding vampires implying he's watching every franchise that focused on vampires. He and Bishop are summoned to Jesse’s meeting where the three discuss what LOD did last time and decide to put an end to it. Russell notices everything Jesse is getting and wonders why he needs it. Rusell captures Mor'du as a way of sending the message and has the Korbean deliver him while he tells the other about Jesse finding the temple. He takes over the broadcast station and kills Mor'du by ripping his spine and gives Lord of Darkness a spiteful scolding for demons not being equal to vampires which is part of Jesse's plan. Russell, Herbert, Vendetta, Missy, Evil PB, Erica, GBF and GBF Jr wait for Jesse to come back who had his grace and they enact Jesse’s spell to bring Angels out of heaven and then the two go to meet the fallen angels. GBF and Jesse then demonstrate their control over them with the Apples of Eden with Russell and Erica. Russell and Jesse attack the Children of BlackGarurumon and McDagett and make their promise that they will take his league down if he doesn't abolish his own act. Russell, Bishop and Broodwing with Jesse watch the vampires be treated and he is informed on that Elsa was abducted by Hook and Cora who they go after. He and GBF make it to Hook's ship and demands him and Cora to hand her over, they escape but they have made their point clear. Russell returns to tell Jesse of it when Jesse comes back with his plan. Russell and Jesse with the others are spying on the Children of BlackGarurumon and they see that he is trying to smoke Bender out. Russell has the villains with them as they ride to bomb Sinister's place with Macbeth and Puck and he's directly controlling them. GBF, Yin Yarn, and Russell meet with Jesse who decide to leave for his own plan while having lead on. Russell is betrayed by GBF and Jesse asks him to escape so he won't be given the fate of being killed by the Lucifircator something that kills vampires regardless of who they are. Russell is the only vampire that escapes like Jesse, he brought Jesse back through the Cubile Aniumus and he helps Jesse and the heroes defeat Dukat. which he does by taking out the intern camp and killing any minions still with BlackGarurumon. Russell makes his way to Springfield and works with the other villains Jesse, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Hook, Jareth, Predaking, Theodora and Anarky to stop an another invasion and he with Jesse have Ultraman killed after Hook, Slade and Anti Cosmo shove blue kryptonite into his mouth. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr.Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door Russell aids Slade and Black Star in their fight against the Neo Umbrella Corps where he stops and kills Kazuya. After everything is sorted out, Russell and Jesse get their own Multi-Universe where they rule over due to Isabella's wish. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Vampires Category:Psychopath Category:Hatemongers Category:Non Humans Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:The Undead Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Videos Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:The Dragon Category:Major Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Night Vision Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502